<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's him looking perfect even when he's a mess, because sometimes that's just what love is by dreamingKatfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610727">It's him looking perfect even when he's a mess, because sometimes that's just what love is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish'>dreamingKatfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They do this every evening. Take the long way around, driving all the way up to the top of Mount Chiliad just to watch the sunset together. Wilbur's guitar packed away safely, resting on the backseat. It's tradition at this point and Dream wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's him looking perfect even when he's a mess, because sometimes that's just what love is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to write more dnd au, but I'm the gta guy which means gta au time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream leaned back to back with Wilbur, each holding the other steady. He looked up and stared at the skyline, the sun falling to cast shadows over the city. Wilbur just strums his guitar, his voice ringing loud and clear in the evening air. Dream closes his eyes and drinks in the warmth of the man at his back. Funny how they started this whole thing as rival crews and now look at them. Basking in the final rays of the day on top of Chiliad. Dream chuckles to himself as it reminds him of an old quote he heard once, ‘One of the remarkable things about love is that, despite very irritating people writing poems and songs about how pleasant it is, it really is quite pleasant.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it couldn’t be more right. Because he wouldn’t want to be doing anything other than he already is now. Love is messy, unpredictable, but for him, there’s nothing more worth it. Where not even the birds dare climb this high, but every evening finds the two sitting here, Dreams legs over the edge of the overhang. It’s memorized drinks and pillow fights and having the other’s back in a heist. Trusting that the other won’t let them be snuck up on. Love is sitting here. Even as the air grows cold in the absence of the sun, they simply sit there. Till only the moon lights up the trail and their breath turns to fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the stars come out, away Wilbur’s guitar goes. And it’s just them and the stars and their stories. Never feeling the cold since their laughter warms their bones as they whisper inside jokes together. Pointing out made-up constellations as they walk back to the car, hand in hand. Touch only stopping so they can enter their respective side of the car, though a hand finds a place on the other’s knee, solid and warm, as they scroll through their phone to pick out a song to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Wilbur’s the shining sun, keeping the world warm and everything spinning. Then Dream’s a wildfire, sweeping up the forest floor, darkening the soil and making room for new trees to grow. The wind and the night the only things to coll the growing pains of including another top crew in the city. But they make it work like everything else before with only time able to bring them down. They burn bright and brilliant over every corner of San Andreas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never falling, not for them. Love was rising. It was being lifted higher than the clouds till they could touch the exosphere. It was everything they had before they met, but different this time. They knew love, they had their best friends and family at their side after all, but this was something else. It wasn’t more than the rest, not less than either. It was its own thing entirely. It’s kisses slow and unhurried. It’s falling into bed but not sleeping, not yet. It’s everything they knew about love shifted to the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumble out of the car, smiles bright and wide, drunk on nothing but the other. And it’s hands under shirts, tracing everything the cloth hides underneath. It’s smiling through kisses, taking their time. It’s warm bodies and cold air. It’s staring up at a flush and realizing they didn’t need to steal the key to those pearly gates because the only heaven he wanted was right here. It’s making messes and mistakes but only laughing because it doesn’t seem as bad if it’s only the other here to see them. It’s bruises that don’t hurt. It’s warm eyes and warmer smiles. It’s praises that go both way, soft and quiet. It’s soft, it’s rough, it’s every little thing in between, but most of all it’s them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s grabbing clean sheets and washing each other’s hair. It’s jokingly complaining about damp hair. It’s cuddles and music playing in the background. It’s compliments and pet names, challenges to see who can come up with the most for the other, progressively getting cheesier as time goes on. It’s slowly falling silent even if they can keep talking. It’s whispered ‘I love you’s. It’s falling asleep together. It’s trust and love. And more than good, it’s perfect for them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a discord server for discussing ideas and content, everyone welcome: <a href="https://discord.gg/3jKrfJWb2g">3jKrfJWb2g</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>